Dosis
by Arkady D
Summary: ¿Es que esta mujer siempre quiere demasiado de todo?


Título: Dosis (AKA Manual para aprender a beber ambrosía)

Autor: arkady_

Universo: Battlestar Galactica

Pareja: Cain/Roslin (Cain/Gina)

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: 2x10

Palabras: 5.771

Notas: escrito para la casilla #033 _Demasiado _del reto de 100 fics de fanfic100_es en livejournal.

Resumen: _¿Es que esta mujer siempre quiere demasiado de todo?_

_***  
_

I

La almirante estaba bebiendo demasiado. Le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía de llevarse a la boca un vaso detrás de otro como si fuera agua. Pero se la empezaba a ver perjudicada, sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero tono rosado bajo el predominante color melocotón de su piel. Llevaba varios minutos hablando del ataque y, aunque sus palabras parecían salir cargadas de rabia e impotencia cada vez que hablaba de los cylon, había una capa de dolor e incluso melancolía que las cubría de principio a fin. Laura no pasó eso por alto. No era el dolor que todos sentían por el ataque, por sus familias, era algo más.

Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, Cain se tambaleó y se tuvo que apoyar en el borde para no desequilibrarse. Roslin se acercó a ella y le posó una mano en la espalda, protectora, preguntándole si estaba bien. Era evidente que no y su respuesta tenía más sarcasmo del que habría soportado en otras circunstancias pero lo pasó por alto. Si se había emborrachado de esa forma en una reunión oficial tendría sus razones. Se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su camarote y la llevó del brazo tras unos amagos de protesta por su parte. Los marines se quedaron atrás a una orden de la presidenta que Cain ni se molestó en rebatir y, a medida que se iban acercando al camarote de la almirante, sus pasos se iban volviendo más torpes. Dioses, todo el mundo sabía que no se podía beber así la ambrosía. Le ayudó a abrir la puerta y entró con ella sin darle oportunidad a rechistar.

Una vez dentro, algo se estremeció dentro de ella al ver cómo aquella mujer tan imponente, tan alta y fuerte, el mayor mando de la flota, apoyaba la cabeza y una mano en la pared para descansar durante un momento. Ni siquiera parecía tener fuerzas para ir a la cama sola así que Laura la cogió por la cintura y la llevó hasta el camastro, diciéndole con la voz más suave que podía lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento. La ayudó a recostarse despacio sobre el colchón, y se proponía ir a buscarle un vaso de agua cuando sintió que le agarraba la camisa con fuerza. La miró sorprendida y por un momento vio los tendones de su brazo marcados.

- No recibo órdenes de ti - le escupió en el tono más gélido que le era posible.

Y tiró de su blusa acercándola a ella para besarla con una furia casi animal. Laura sintió cómo le mordía el labio y le succionaba la lengua, se apartó de ella y vio la rabia en sus ojos antes de llamar su atención llamándola por su rango.

- Esto no está bien. Está borracha - Intentaba centrar sus ideas, no es que le hubiera disgustado el beso pero ambas eran altos cargos, no se debían mezclar en estos asuntos y, además, ella estaba indiscutiblemente borracha. Probablemente ni sabría lo que estaba haciendo.

- Eso no me impide saber lo que quiero - dijo Cain con voz tranquila, deslizando una mano por su contorno hasta llegar a sus caderas y presionarlas entre sus dedos instándolas a acercarse.

Roslin, sentada en el camastro a su lado, la observaba debatiéndose entre los impulsos de su cuerpo y las insignias de la chaqueta que estaba tirada a un lado. Pero al ver a Cain incorporarse torpemente, se giró completamente hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, evitando que siguiera levantándose. Sus bocas habían quedado más cerca de lo que había calculado y, antes de darse la vuelta, sentía de nuevo los labios de la almirante jugando con los suyos. Se dejó llevar y cayó sobre ella de la que volvía a la posición horizontal. Las manos de Cain volaron hacia su cintura, más rápidas de lo que habría pensado que era capaz de coordinar, y ascendieron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los brazos, por donde le quiso quitar la chaqueta sin apenas mirar.

- Tranquila - susurró Laura a sus labios el segundo que los tuvo libres.

Pero por toda respuesta, Cain la besó con más furia y se puso a desabrocharle con agresividad los botones de la camisa de seda.

El juego frenético continuó durante los siguientes minutos, sin dejar a Laura apenas tiempo para pensar o pararse a tomar aire. Y, después de unos minutos, acabaron apoyadas la una en la otra en el camastro estrecho de la almirante. Laura respiraba agotada sobre su pecho, con una mano jugando con su vientre desnudo. Alzó la cabeza y buscó la mirada de Helena, que estaba perdida, ausente, al otro lado de la habitación. Pudo admirar su perfil recto, la línea de la mandíbula haciendo un ángulo sobre el cuello, sus ojos intensos, oscuros, su melena lisa cayendo sobre la almohada. Pero ella estaba en otro lugar, volvió a ver ese halo de tristeza que emanaba por todos sus poros y cubría todo lo demás. Se vio tentada a intentar alcanzarla pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo así. Confiaba en que algún día, si se sentía segura, se lo contara.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y siguió dibujando caminos con sus dedos sobre su piel, dándole un beso en el costado antes de recostarse contra ella para descansar. La niebla que había cubierto su mente, producto del alcohol, se empezaba a disipar, y ahora sólo quedaban dos cuerpos desnudos y extraños en una habitación en penumbra.

II

Un sonido intermitente la sacó de sus pensamientos. Soltó el vaso y se acercó a coger el auricular.

- Almirante. ¡¿Qué?! Ahora mismo voy, prepáreme los informes, y que preparen un raptor para mí.

Miró con amargura la bebida a medio tomar que había dejado en la mesa y dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, cogiendo la chaqueta para ponérsela por el camino. No hacía ni una hora que había salido de su turno de guardia del centro de control y ya tenía que salir de nuevo a discutir, ¡dioses! ¿No había nadie competente en esta flota? Llevaba unas copas de más pero todavía podía andar y hablar sin que se le notara en absoluto, necesitaba mucho más que eso para sentirse mareada.

Pasó por el CIC y se informó rápidamente de lo que había pasado, cogiendo los papeles que le tendía Hoshi para dirigirse sin más dilación al hangar C, donde le esperaba su transporte preparado para salir.

- Al Colonial One.

No pensaba perder el tiempo hablando por teléfono ni visitando otras naves, solucionaría esto en unos minutos y se podría volver a su camarote a descansar. Le había pedido a Hoshi que comprobara que la Presidenta estaba en la nave pero no sabía si le habrían comunicado su intención de visitarla - desde luego que él no lo habría hecho sin su permiso pero ese chico que le llevaba los recados a Roslin era más avispado de lo que parecía.

Se bajó del raptor, dándole instrucciones al piloto para que no se alejara mucho del hangar, y vio que en seguida se le acercaba uno de los súbditos de la Presidenta. Hizo que le siguiera por los pasillos hasta el despacho donde la recibiría. "Maldita sea, ya me sé el maldito camino", pensaba Cain. Al abrirse la puerta, la Presidenta de las Doce Colonias la recibía con una sonrisa formal.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Almirante?

Cain apretó los dientes intentando esconder su irritación hasta que el ayudante de Roslin salió de la habitación. Se acercó a la mesa y le tiró los informes encima de lo que tenía extendido allí:

- ¡Mira esto! - Rugió enfurecida, dando vueltas por la habitación hasta que Roslin alzó la vista de la mesa y le preguntó por el significado de lo que estaba leyendo. - Eso significa que una de tus preciadas naves civiles nos está robando, sí. Desde hace meses. - Se cruzó de brazos, parada frente al escritorio. - Y bien, Señora Presidenta, ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto?

Ante esto, Roslin se irguió en su asiento, le echó un rápido vistazo a los números y cerró el informe, levantándose y paseando hasta ponerse frente a la almirante, cruzando los brazos ella también y adquiriendo un tono suave a la vez que severo, en el que le decía que tomaría las medidas que creyera oportunas para que no se volviera a repetir. A Cain esto pareció no gustarle e hizo una mueca de repugnancia mientras buscaba las palabras para contestar.

- No se preocupe, Almirante, me ocuparé de que no se repita. No siempre hay que usar la fuerza para conseguir lo que se quiere - dijo Laura con una sonrisa a punto de asomar a sus labios. Pero no sonreiría. Veía el brillo en los ojos de la almirante que le decía que en ese momento era más peligrosa que de costumbre. El ambiente se estaba tensando, Cain la miraba fijamente y no podía leer su expresión, esta vez no. No se pudo detener antes de decir: - ¿Quiere una copa?

Eso tal vez relajaría el ambiente, puede que en un entorno más amigable fueran capaz de zanjar sus diferencias, aunque no era esa la razón de que se hubiera decidido en una décima de segundo a ofrecerle alcohol. La razón era que casi podía ver el sudor reflejarse en la piel de Helena, la mujer debajo del uniforme, hacía demasiado calor en esa habitación y puede que un trago les viniera bien...

Cain la sopesó unos segundos antes de asentir rígidamente. La observó darle la espalda y dirigirse al mueble que había tras su escritorio, doblándose para alcanzar el compartimento inferior donde tenía la bebida, dejándole contemplar su trasero a la luz de la lámpara, y después sus curvas, todavía de espaldas, mientras preparaba las bebidas. Tenía una hermosa figura. La siguió observando en silencio hasta que se dio la vuelva y se acercó a darle su vaso de ambrosía. En su camarote había estado bebiendo otro tipo de licor pero no le pasaría nada por un solo vaso.

- ¿Y bien?, - dijo la presidenta tras un par de segundos bebiendo y mirándose en silencio, - ¿cómo ve las cosas ahora?

Cain dio un trago largo y bajó el cristal con apenas un dedo de licor restante.

- Es demasiado optimista. A esa gente no le va a enseñar buenos modales con palabras, necesitan acción.

- ¿Usted cree? - Dijo Laura, coqueta. - Y dígame, Almirante, siempre me he preguntado... A ustedes los militares les enseñan a moverse casi antes de pensar, a ser el puño del mundo pero, ¿no queda lugar para la diplomacia? Por lo que he visto, suelen tener muy poca paciencia en ese terreno, ¿siempre consigue lo que quiere a través de la fuerza? - Sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos, todavía húmedos por la ambrosía, y su mirada reposaba ahora dulce, amable, en los ojos de Cain. - ¿O quizás debo esperar a que me sorprenda uno de estos días? - Y con esto Laura Roslin sonrió abiertamente, divertida.

Las facciones de Cain se habían suavizado, en parte por el licor y en parte por el tono dulcificado y juguetón de la presidenta y sus movimientos casi imperceptibles.

- Nunca se sabe, Señora Presidenta - dijo permitiéndose sonreír por primera vez desde que entrara allí, bebiendo el resto del contenido de su vaso sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes que estaban fijos en ella. Y por un segundo quiso apartar de su mente los problemas de la flota y centrarse en el juego.

Roslin no le quitaba ojo de encima, y al verla bajar la mano con el vaso vacío le ofreció otro pero ella lo rechazó con un gesto, diciendo que ya se había tomado otra copa en Pegasus cuando la llamaron y que no sería muy prudente. "Estoy segura de que fueron más de una", pensó ella observando el ardor en las mejillas de la almirante y el brillo en sus ojos, que ahora ya sabía a qué se debía. Pensó animarla a beber más pero estaba en ese punto justo en el que todavía no le había sentado mal y confiaba en sus posibilidades, después de todo tampoco tenía una figura tan mala. Sonrió.

- Bien, entonces más vale que me acabe la mía - dijo apurando el vaso hasta vaciarlo - y nos pongamos a trabajar. - Si esa mujer no entendía su mirada era que estaba más borracha de lo que debía, ciertamente.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente como para dirigirse al otro lado de la mesa y se empezó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta sin prisa, posándola en una percha cuando se la acabó de quitar. La almirante, al verla, tuvo más calor y le apeteció desabrocharse ella también algún botón pero no podía. No debía.

- ¿Prefiere que vayamos al sofá a mirarlo? - El rostro de Laura se había vuelto serio, con los informes en la mano y dispuesta a volver a entrar en materia, ya que Cain parecía impasible ante sus insinuaciones.

Cain volvió a asentir y la siguió hasta el lugar, quedándose de pie cuando ella se acomodó casi en el centro. Le preguntó sobre sus planes, estuvieron discutiendo detalles y en un momento dado se sentó en el espacio libre, pensando en su espalda, y se llevó una mano a los riñones de la que lo hacía, arqueando la espalda a la vez.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien? - Laura se incorporó hacia ella, dejando los papeles a un lado.

- Es mi espalda - dijo Cain negando con la cabeza, con una mueca de dolor. - No pasa nada.

- ¿Quiere un masaje? - Cain la miró atenta durante un momento. - Di un curso de masajes terapéuticos, puede que le ayude - se explicó Laura con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado su ofrecimiento.

Cain iba a decir que no pero entonces sintió un trallazo en el cuello, se estiró despacio a por el vaso que había en el suelo y tomó un trago antes de decirle que tuviera cuidado.

El sofá era estrecho, lo ideal habría sido llevarla a la cama para tener la espalda recta a su disposición pero temía que eso ya fuera demasiado para su situación. Al fin y al cabo seguían siendo la Presidenta y la Almirante. Empezó diciéndole que agachara la cabeza y haciéndole un masaje suave a la altura del cuello, comprobando el estado de sus músculos.

- Dioses, estás muy tensa - nada más decirlo recordó que era la almirante de la flota y que con su carácter seguramente no se tomara el estrés muy en serio. Sólo parecía permitirse la bebida como método de relax. Su segundo vaso de ambrosía estaba vacío en el suelo junto al sofá.

Cain se dejó hacer, se daba cuenta ahora del tiempo que hacía que no le daban un masaje. Desde antes de la guerra, si no recordaba mal - y no solía hacerlo. Gina se los solía dar. Gina. Su memoria no retrocedió hasta el masajista de Tauron al que solía visitar en sus permisos, si no que se quedó estancada en la cylon rubia que le había roto el corazón. Los dedos de Roslin descendían amorosos por su espina dorsal y se sentía muy bien pero le quería decir que parase, había bebido demasiado y los recuerdos le estaban invadiendo. Joder, sabía que no podía beber tanto, la mitad de las veces se acababa acordando de ella.

Se giró hacia Roslin, interrumpiendo su masaje, para decirle que no podía seguir. Pero en lugar de eso la besó con ansia. La piel le quemaba, no sabía si por el alcohol, la habitación o los recuerdos de Gina, pero no importaba. Besó a la Presidenta de las Colonias con los ojos cerrados y una sensación extraña moviéndose en algún lugar entre la garganta y el estómago, y se imaginó que era ella. Gina. Su chica. Las lágrimas se le acumularon en la garganta hasta que casi no podía respirar pero entonces abrió los ojos y la vio a ella, Laura, no Gina, no había peligro - ¿peligro? -, podía besarla cuanto quisiera, tumbarse sobre ella, acariciarle la piel, hacerle el amor como si lo sintiera en el alma. Y no pasaría nada. Y lo olvidaría todo por unos minutos. U horas. Recorrió su cuerpo como si lo quisiera aprender, a la luz del despacho, le fue quitando la ropa con suavidad, casi con amor, y lo fue haciendo todo como lo hacía con ella, hacía tanto tiempo... Quizás fue inconsciente pero la besó en el mismo lugar de la tripa en que solía besarla a ella, y después subió sin prisa por su piel hasta volver a besarla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Quería ver qué había más allá de ese verde intenso. Ella tampoco los cerró esta vez, y si apreció sus ganas de llorar, no dijo nada. Nunca decía nada, y se lo agradecía más de lo que podría expresar. Laura Roslin. Recordó mentalmente el nombre de la mujer con la que estaba.

En ese momento sintió un ruido en la puerta y alzó la cabeza, alerta.

- Sólo se puede abrir desde adentro - dijo Laura sonriendo desde debajo de sus piernas. Y Helena también sonrió. Y se volvió a acercar a ella.

III

Se le había hecho tarde en el despacho de Adama cuando regresó al camarote que le habían asignado en Galáctica. Esos días la nave estaba llena de civiles refugiados por una avería en su nave, que se había vuelto inhabitable, así que el comandante les había ofrecido con mil disculpas una habitación compartida, a ella y a la almirante.

Al abrir la puerta la vio sentada junto a una mesa con un vaso en la mano. Había una botella casi vacía a su lado. Dioses, ya había vuelto a beber. Sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía que quisiera lo que quisiera, lo haría suyo en ese momento, sin disculpas, sin peticiones. Y eso, en vez de atemorizarla, la excitaba. Mucho. Aún podía sentir el tacto de su lengua sobre su piel - de la última vez.

- ¿Dónde ha estado, Señora Presidenta? Me empezaba a preocupar.

Al oír su tono socarrón Laura despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Al día siguiente tendrían la última de una serie de reuniones que llevaban aplazando demasiado tiempo como para preveer que fueran a durar poco. Se acercó dándole la espalda al sofá donde posaba su ropa y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta para irse a dormir, contestándole parcamente que había estado con el comandante.

Cain rechinó los dientes a sus espaldas. No le gustaba ese hombre. Y no le gustaba cómo miraba a Laura. La había empezado a considerar algo a lo que tenía derecho, sólo ella. No le gustaba compartir sus conquistas. Se levantó y se puso detrás de ella, girándola con un manotazo en el hombro para prácticamente arrancarle la camisa de seda, preguntándole medio jugando qué había hecho con el comandante. No tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones, las dos lo sabían, ni siquiera habían hablado de los encuentros fortuitos que tenían de vez en cuando, pero resultaba excitante descargar sus celos contra ella, porque era una mujer muy celosa y no le gustaba que tocaran lo que consideraba suyo. Le pegó un fuerte mordisco en el hombro que la hizo gritar.

- Tendré que marcarte para que esse hombre no te toque - las eses se le escapaban al hablar, su mirada destilaba deseo.

Laura la besó, introduciéndole la lengua hasta el fondo de la boca, encontrándose con la de ella a mitad de camino y recorriéndola por un lateral lentamente. Pronto el beso se aceleró y se acercaron al dormitorio con las caderas pegadas. Las camisetas de Helena no tardaron en salir por los aires y Laura recorrió sus cicatrices con la lengua como una loba herida. En esto, Cain clavó sus uñas en la espalda de ella y la hizo caer sobre sí en la cama, arañando su espalda hacia arriba hasta llegar a su nuca, que sujetó con suavidad, con fuerza, con pasión mientras la besaba de nuevo. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo sin piedad, metió una entre sus piernas, por encima de la última prenda de ropa interior que tenía puesta y la frotó lasciva contra su piel, bajando la boca hasta uno de sus pezones para atraparlo con ella, morderlo, besarlo, lamerlo y jugar con él hasta que estuvo erecto. Entonces subió la mano que tenía ocupada y empezó a acariciar el otro pezón con los dedos, con calma, hasta que estuvo igual que su hermano, y entonces lo pellizcó con fuerza. Laura gemía bajo sus manos mientras su lengua se dirigía por el camino más corto hasta su pelvis. Podía sentir la humedad en su ropa antes de llegar y se paró cruelmente a lamerle las ingles antes de quitarle la prenda y sumergirse en el mar que se abría ante ella.

Aunque sentía el cuerpo de la presidenta moverse pidiendo más, no apresuró las caricias que le hacía con la lengua, alargando el placer, ralentizando la carrera. Casi la sentía llorar de placer ante sus caricias y fue entonces cuando introdujo dos dedos hasta el fondo de su vagina, frotando la pared en su camino hacia el interior y volviendo a hacerlo al salir, en un movimiento casi mecánico que combinó con pequeñas succiones y juegos de la lengua con su clítoris. La sintió empezar a convulsionar bajo ella y aceleró la presión, las caricias, hasta que sus músculos se relajaron y dejaron de contraerse alrededor de sus dedos.

Pero Cain no paró de moverse dentro de ella, sólo que volvió a hacerlo lentamente, subiendo a besarla a la vez, excitándola con la lengua - ahora con un sabor dulzón - mientras seguía sintiendo su calor, su humedad entre las piernas. Bajó la boca hasta su cuello, donde succionó, lamió y besó hasta casi volverla loca y entonces, sólo entonces, alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja e introdujo la lengua en el orificio del oído, moviéndola con una velocidad que la hizo suspirar. Seguía moviendo la mano acompasadamente cuando bajó a reanimar sus pezones, que se empezaban a relajar, y entonces el cuerpo que estaba apoyado en el colchón volvió a moverse involuntariamente. Rozó sus pechos con los de ella, montó una de sus piernas y empezó a cabalgar sobre ella, sin dejar de estimular su clítoris y su vagina con los dedos. Sintió el clítoris de Laura crecer y centró sus movimientos en él hasta que la sintió volver a respirar apresuradamente e introdujo los dedos esta vez con más fuerza en la vagina, frotando la pared con energía y entrando y saliendo a compás con sus movimientos de cadera. Le tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre, haciendo crecer su excitación, y sintió que se la mordía con fuerza mientras su vulva luchaba por alcanzar a su muñeca en el aire, con violentos movimientos ascendentes. Cuando paró, Cain sacó la mano al exterior, pero siguió estimulando su clítoris con las yemas de los dedos en círculos, moviéndose sobre su muslo a la vez. Ella la miró desde abajo y acercó una mano a sus pechos, atrapando uno de ellos en la palma, masajeándolo suavemente. Le dijo que se inclinara y llevó los labios al otro, apretándolo con más fuerza cada vez que sufría una pequeña descarga. Al fin, Helena se corrió sobre ella, con ayuda de su lengua y sus manos. Y le atrapó los labios con ganas, casi con los dientes, dejándose por fin caer a su lado durante un momento.

Esa noche apenas durmieron.

IV

Llegó el Día de las Colonias. Y su relación se había vuelto más amistosa durante las reuniones o cuando tenían que tratar asuntos coloniales, aunque nunca jamás hablaban de lo que pasaba entre ellas esas noches en que Cain bebía más de la cuenta. Y mucho menos del hecho de que, a pesar de ser "sólo sexo", aún recordaran aquella vez en el Colonial One en que pareció otra cosa... Laura guardaba los recuerdos de esos momentos como un tesoro que sólo abría de vez en cuando, a solas, y Cain, Helena, evitaba permitirse siquiera pensar que había sido algo más que un triste recuerdo que se cruzó cuando no debía.

Y ahí estaban las dos a punto de volver a encontrarse en la recepción oficial del Día de las Colonias. Había una fiesta planeada para más tarde en Nube 9, con buffet, barra libre y una orquesta, sólo para militares y altos cargos políticos; pero antes debían dar el discurso de rigor y presenciar los actos conmemorativos que correrían a cargo de parte de la tripulación de Galáctica y de Pegasus.

Llegaron cada una por un lado de la sala y cuando la prensa hizo silencio y todo estaba preparado, Billy ayudó a la Presidenta a subir al escenario, dando la señal que Cain esperaba para subir a la vez que ella hacia los micrófonos que sobresalían de la mesilla central. Una vez allí, la almirante presentó a la Presidenta de las Doce Colonias de Kobol, que dio un pequeño discurso introductorio sobre su procedencia, su destino e intentó subir la moral de los que la escuchaban, alabando todo lo conseguido y recordando el trabajo que aún les quedaba por hacer.

- Pero hoy... Hoy es un día de celebración, un día para recordar. Recordemos la grandeza de nuestra civilización. Demos las gracias por seguir vivos. ¡Brindemos por las Colonias!

Un "así decimos todos" se oyó resonar entre el público. Con esto, Laura Roslin dejó paso a la Almirante Cain, que ordenó que empezaran, sin más, los actos conmemorativos.

Primero pudieron ver unos ejercicios acrobáticos de vipers, a los que siguieron un desfile más solemne por uno de los hangares y un discreto homenaje a los caídos.

Cuando Cain entró por fin en la sala de fiesta, pudo distinguir entre varios grupos de gente a Roslin hablando con Adama en una esquina. No la vieron, ensimismados como estaban en la conversación, así que se dirigió sin dudar a la barra del bar, a pedir una copa antes de pensar en comer nada ni atender a los entretenimientos que ofrecía el local esa noche.

Paseó la vista por la pista de baile, echando un vistazo melancólico al exterior, donde la noche empezaba a caer, hasta que oyó una voz a sus espaldas anunciándole el licor que había pedido. Se dio la vuelta y agarró el vaso con una mano firme, dispuesta a llevárselo a los labios, cuando otra mano, más delicada, se posó sobre su antebrazo. Siguió el brazo que la acompañaba hasta llegar al rostro impasible de la Presidenta, donde esa noche se reflejaba una fragilidad que apenas le había visto un par de veces, y siempre sólo durante unos segundos.

- Esta noche no.

Parecía más una súplica que una órden, así que, después de mirar su vaso y volver a mirarla a ella, Helena dejó el licor donde se lo habían puesto y se volvió hacia ella. Habría podido decirle un millón de cosas pero lo único que pensaba en ese momento, lo único que le apetecía decir era:

- ¿Entonces, qué?

- Ven a bailar conmigo - le dijo Roslin cogiéndola de la mano, con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

- ¿Y Adama? - Dijo Cain, dejándose llevar y mirando hacia donde le había visto por última vez, de la que empezaban a bailar. - Creí que estabas hablando con él.

Sus arrugas dejaban a Roslin adivinar la razón de sus preguntas. Sonrió, y se pegó más a ella, girando la cabeza para no chocar.

- Tú sólo baila - No quería conversación superflua con ella.

Poco a poco recorrieron la pista dando vueltas. Cain no era muy hábil pero la forma de llevarla de Laura lo hacía todo más fácil, casi hasta divertido. Hubo una ocasión en que cogieron tal velocidad que estuvieron a punto de caerse una encima de la otra y Laura pudo oír una risa fresca cerca de su oído y ver un atisbo de la sonrisa que nunca antes le había mostrado.

Después de un par de canciones, volvieron a la barra donde la había encontrado. Comentaron cómo había ido el día, los actos, y al acabar se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Cain se volvió hacia el bar, con la intención de pedir, y fue entonces cuando oyó su nombre por primera vez de los labios de ella.

Laura no sabía qué decir pero tenía que evitar que empezara a beber porque en cuanto lo hiciera sería más difícil de convencer, se volvería más animal y eso estaba bien para una noche de sexo salvaje pero después todo volvería a ser como antes, como si nada, y no quería que esa noche acabase así. No sabía qué decir pero tenía que decir algo, tenía que alejarla de la barra.

- ¿No... No te apetece salir a ver la fuente del jardín? Esta noche está iluminada y dicen que puedes pedir un deseo si ves al pez que vive en ella - dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Cain la miró con expresión seria.

- Vamos, Laura, tú eres la Presidenta de las Colonias y yo soy la Almirante de la Flota. - Dijo como si eso lo dejara todo claro, pero al ver la expresión inocente de ella continuó. - Esta gente espera mirar hacia aquí y ver el ejemplo de rectitud que esperan de sus mandos - señaló a la sala. - Y debemos darles eso.

Ella apretó los dientes y dejó el aire juguetón que tenía por un momento. Pensó comentarle algo sobre la rectitud pero después cambió de idea y dijo simplemente que a nadie le importaría que salieran a dar un paseo. Nadie sabría si estaban hablando o no de asuntos coloniales. Cain pareció pensárselo un momento y después aceptó la invitación, acompañando a la presidenta afuera con las manos a la espalda.

Caminaron durante un momento en silencio, a una distancia prudencial, bajando las escaleras e internándose en los jardines con forma de laberinto circular. Laura sonreía, el silencio no era incómodo esta vez sino, de alguna forma, cómplice. No dejaba de percibir, a su lado, a Helena absorta, mirando al cielo. Ésta, después del presentimiento que le había dado la invitación de la Presidenta allí adentro, se sentía extrañamente calmada, cómoda. Llegaron a la fuente que Laura había mencionado y Cain se acercó la primera, echando un vistazo adentro y diciendo, cuando vio que ella también se había asomado:

- ¿Qué, ves el pez?

Su mano izquierda se deslizaba sobre la superficie del agua, rozándola con las yemas de los dedos, cuando sintió un repentino impulso y miró de reojo a Laura un segundo antes de salpicarla con un movimiento de muñeca. Ésta pegó un gritito y dio un paso atrás, mirando a continuación a la almirante que tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Conocía muy bien esa sonrisa pero era la primera vez que se la veía estando sobria. Se preguntó a dónde llevaría mientras una sonrisa afloraba a sus labios también.

- ¿Quieres jugar?

Aún no sabía lo que quería hacer, aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer pero su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia. Se acercó a ella despacio hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su pecho.

- Yo no soy la que me sacó aquí en mitad de la noche - repuso Cain seria, sin moverse de donde estaba. No le iba a preguntar lo que quería, no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Laura se mordió un labio discretamente, sin apartar los ojos de su boca y luego de sus ojos. _Quiero que me folles_, pensó._ No, no, no, deja de pensar eso, ahora no es el momento._ Alzó una mano, despacio, hacia su rostro, y dejó caer un dedo acariciando lentamente su mejilla. Cain reaccionó a la caricia ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y cerrando los ojos un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos para clavar su mirada en la de Roslin, sin decir una palabra.

- Esto no es sólo sexo - dijo por fin Laura.

- Esto ni siquiera es sexo - Cain sonrió con sorna, refiriéndose a la situación.

- Está en tu mano el aceptarlo - Laura acarició el uniforme de la almirante por encima del pecho, obviando el último comentario de ésta. Alzó la cabeza y se acercó a darle un beso, con el corazón palpitándole. Sus labios estaban calientes, húmedos, y le correspondieron abriéndose para ella, acariciando suavemente su lengua antes de que Laura se separara de nuevo. - Yo no puedo hacer más. - Y lentamente apartó la mano de su uniforme y se dio la vuelta, volviendo al borde de la fuente a mirar el agua correr, de espaldas a ella.

Durante un momento que pareció eterno, ninguna de las dos se movió.

Cain pensó en el beso, recordó cosas de aquella noche en el despacho de la presidenta, pensó en marchar de allí y lo que le esperaría entonces, recordó a Gina y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, miró la figura de ella a la artificial luz de la luna y apenas sonrió al observar su pelo, su figura... Tenía que zanjar el asunto en ese momento. Se acercó a ella, que al oírla se giró, y le dijo:

- No te quiero. Quiero a otra. Esto no es mucho más de lo que parece - se intentó convencer.

Esperaba que ella la abandonara, esperaba que se fuera y la dejara allí o que aceptara su insinuación de seguir con el sexo sin compromiso. De cualquier forma, el problema se habría acabado. Pero, en vez de eso, Laura sonrió casi con pena y le acarició otra vez con el pulgar por delante de la oreja y hasta bajar la mano al cuello, donde la dejó reposar un momento antes de acercar la cabeza para volver a besarla, esta vez con más calma. Cuando por fin separó los labios de ella, la miró a los ojos y susurró:

- No importa.

Se separó un poco de ella y la tomó de la mano guiándola de vuelta por uno de los senderos del jardín. Puede que esa noche bailaran o puede que subieran a una habitación - aunque se aseguraría de que fuera sobrias -, o puede que no pasara nada excepcional, que sólo charlaran, pero fuera como fuera había conseguido la respuesta que quería. Sería una buena noche.


End file.
